If I'd not talked you into it
by WalkerLOATS
Summary: One-Shot. Sian's point of view. How does Sian feel after the events of the tram crash? How's she holding up? Will Sophie notice anything?


Mere hours ago and I'd been a witness to the most horrific sight of my entire life, death, destruction, the list was endless and none of it had been good- You'd almost been able to smell the fear within the air, mixing with the flames, blood and everything else that was within the air- Yet still inside the Rovers people slept normally. I however couldn't not with the thoughts within my mind, they were thoughts of selfish content but they were breaking my heart none the less. Slowly I opened my eyes and looked at Sophie who was lying on her front beside me, her arm wrapped protectively around my waist underneath the bright pink blanket, she looked so peaceful- I couldn't take it anymore and the tears began to overwhelm me, a few falling onto the pillow we'd been sharing moments ago.

Taking a long, deep breath to try and regain composure- With little effect I knew I was ready to burst and I needed to get out of here for when it was going to happen, slowly I slid from Sophie's grasp only getting a small grumble in response- Despite everything I allowed myself the smallest of smiles- Even now after everything she was still the most adorable thing on this planet. Swallowing the lump of emotions within my throat I planted a lone kiss on the back of Sophie's head before getting up, slowly and silently making my way through the crowded, sleeping pub before I entered the bathroom, pushing the door closed behind me, I rested my forehead against it for a minute before moving over to the sinks.

Pressing both palms either side of the sink I stared into the mirror, it was all it took before a whirlwind of emotions hit me like a bus, tears flowed as constant as a waterfall down my cheeks, my knuckles turning white from the grip I had of the surface- Trying my best to keep some level of control as my emotions became to much, too quickly. That's when I heard the door open and quiet steps enter the room, dropping my head instantly and moving my hands to pretend all I'd been doing was washing my hands- I should of known who it was, but I didn't until Sophie whispered my name, one word that's all it took "Sian." I was so close to losing the fight with my emotions, but I couldn't let her see it happen.

"Soph. W-what are you doing? Y-you should be asleep." I replied to her, keeping my head down focusing on washing my hands that were already becoming red, hoping not to draw suspecion I turned off the tap and walked into one of the cubicals to grab some tissues to dry my hands, throwing the used tissues into the toilet I walked back into the main part of the bathroom and looked up at her as she replied "I can't sleep knowing something's bothering you, Sian. Talk to me please." She whispered, almost heartbrokenly that's all it took- The little resolve I had left was gone.

In an instant I'd collapsed onto the floor, sobs wracking my body as I let out even more tears than before- These were the worst kind of tears, they weren't loud pain filled ones- but silent heartbroken sobs, I was about to wrap my arms around myself but Sophie beat me too it as she pulled me into her chest tightly, my hand gripping tightly at her jacket- pulling her as close as I physically could, I was sure I was hurting her with my current grip but I didn't let up- Nor did she complain about it, just simply whispered words of love into my ear, I could tell she was crying as well now and she didn't even know the reasoning behind my tears.

Eventually I settled enough so I was no longer shaking, neither of us letting go of the other we just sat there on the horrid Rovers ladies bathroom floor holding each other as if it was all that kept us alive, eventually I heard Sophie's voice again it was barely a whisper but she was so close I could feel her heated breath on my earlobe and audiobly gulped. "Sian, babe. What's the matter?" She asked me, after sending another wave of tears out of me I forced myself to calm and pull back from her arms- Only slightly, just enough to look into her eyes, my hands moving to wipe away her own tears as I explained as best as I could, my voice shaky and cracking as I tried my hardest to force the words out. "T-the shop." I started, this would very well be harder than I thought but she needed to know, she deserved to know.

Seeing her nod to continue, I reached for her hand entangling our fingertips and recieving a small squeeze of reasurance which I returned, I took another deep breath and tried again. "I-if I hadn't talked you into swapping shifts- It-It-It would of been y-y-y..." I couldn't finish that sentance as I freefell into further emotions, this time Sophie joining me as she realised what was effecting me so, I of course was right, if I hadn't talked her into swapping shifts it would of been her inside the corner shop, she would of been there instead of Sunita- She may very well of not survived, just like Sunita might not. Pulling one another into another, tighter embrace we clung together for what could of very well been years, I didn't know. It didn't matter.

"I could of lost you, Soph." I whispered again as I began to kiss her head everywhere I could reach, needing the reasurance that she was actually still with me- Sophie seemed to sense this as she turned her head pushing our lips to clash together, this kiss was unlike any other we'd ever had before- Sure all our kisses were incredibly powerful, whether it was love or lust- always they held such strength. However this kiss was everything, everything that had happened, that had been felt, that had been seen and had been done between us, all rolled into one. Both of us trying to express ourselves and feeling in a far better way than words, but actions. Hands were grasping at flesh, clothing the floor, everything we could reach. Slowly we broke apart our heated breath hitting one another in the face but neither making an attempt to move far.

"You'll never lose me Sian, ever. I promise." She whispered into my ear as we embraced again, all the urgency had left us, all the fear washed away by love, now all that remained was us, completely naked to the other- In a metaphorical way mind you. I know I'd said the words before but I'd never meant them more than I did at this moment, it was like in saying these three words I was giving her a piece of my soul "I love you." our foreheads met and pressed tightly to one another, neither of us wanting to break physical contact for even a moment as she replied "I love you." It was like a voice recording, both of us pushing everything we had into three little words knowing the other needed it. In that moment I'd decided that no matter what faced us, that no matter what stood in our way, that no matter what either of us did I'd fight, I'd fight until my last breath upon this planet for this brown haired beauty. I'd forever be hers.

Slowly we picked ourselves up, neither of us would be able to tell you how long we'd remained upon the bathroom floor, kissing, touching, hugging and reasuring one another but it had been needed, we'd needed to re-connect. And we had. Which was why we made our way back to our makeshaft bed, climbing into it we moved as close as physically possible, legs tangled, arms wrapped tightly around one another, hands locked together, heads burried in one another neck, showing the world that despite nearly losing one another we'd never be stronger, nothing could come between us. We were soulmates, the thing of legends. And I knew, that so long as I hand Sophie with me. I'd never fall, she'd always hold me tall as I would her. For Eternity.


End file.
